Miles To Go Before I Sleep
by Journey4Ever
Summary: A Journey fanfic with, eventually, S/C, ZEM and LiRic. This story picks up after the 07/03/03 eppy. What would have happened if Courtney had left before Jason arrived at their loft? Please R/R!!!!
1. Near Miss

Summary: This story picks up in the middle of the 07/03/03 eppy. This is the night that Carly's club opened and Faith's hired gun shot at Sonny and Carly. This story begins right when Courtney is getting ready to leave the loft, before Jason comes back to find her.

**Ch.**** 1 **

Courtney turned from the loft -_their loft- and slowly made her way to the door. Her stiletto boots echoed against the cold floor, growing silent as she paused in front of the picture she had broken. She stood there, still, her eyes glued to the photo that was littered with shards of glass. Her heart led her mind through memories she had been trying to forget. They had been so happy._

---------------------------------

_They were only beginning. Nothing could dampen their excitement for each other._

_A smile touched Courtney's lips as Jason and she entered the loft for the first time. Her heart knew instantly that this apartment was what they were looking for. She turned, glancing at Jason, trying to interpret the emotions that silently ran through his intense blue gaze._

_She walked through the room, her voice edged with nervous anticipation. "Oh, my god. Look at this space.  It's incredible, don't you think?" Her matching blue stare returned to Jason, her smile communicating more than words ever could._

_Jason's eyes momentarily scanned the space, and then returned to Courtney. He watched the emotions play across her features. He could tell she was excited, and knowing that he shared her excitement brought an unfamiliar feeling into the pit of his stomach… happiness. "Yeah, it's cool." _

---------------------------------

Courtney sighed and a single tear fell from her eye and landed on the photo. Her mind returned to bleak reality as she bent down and retrieved the picture from the desolation of the broken frame. She tucked it safely in her bag, unable to leave it behind. She reached for the door, turning for one last look at their loft. It seemed cold now- dark and forlorn, as if it knew that its usefulness had come to an end. Her heart begged her to stay and fight for love a little while longer. But her mind knew better. She had told Jason she would never give up, but she couldn't subject herself to this pain any longer. She would always love him. She just wasn't strong enough to fight this battle alone. Slowly she stepped over the threshold and gently closed the door behind her. She pressed the button for the elevator, not daring to look back at the loft incase her resolve to leave crumbled. 

The door to PH4 slammed with a resounding thud in his face. Sonny had fired him. The words rang through his ears and he was unable to fully appreciate their meaning. Sonny, his friend, his mentor, his brother had simply thrown him aside. He leaned back against the cool wall, thankful there was no guard to break the solitude of the hallway. The desperation of his situation flooded his senses. He gently leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Unexpectedly a grin broke the bleakness of his features. He had chosen Courtney, and he knew that was the right choice- the only choice. Pushing away from the corridor he eagerly waited for the elevator to arrive. 

Jason couldn't wait to see her angelic face again, to feel her soft lips beneath his, her warm body wrapped in his embrace. He knew the past few weeks had been hard on her. He knew it had been an eternity since her smile had lit her eyes. He had been watching her from the shadows. He didn't want to approach her, though he couldn't stand to be away from her. He was afraid to let the darkness of his life touch her. But now he realized that her light destroyed whatever demons followed at his heels. She was his redemption, his heart, his soul.

Courtney's car was parked in front of the apartment building. Jason noticed it right away. A smile touched his lips as he urgently waited for the elevator to arrive. She was still here, in their loft, waiting for him. He became impatient knowing that she was so close and still in pain. He wanted to quiet her protests with his kiss, to apologize for the heartache he had inflicted on them both. Where words fell short, his gentle touch would communicate his love.

Unable to wait any longer, Jason threw one last glance at the elevator and reached for the door to the stairwell. Just as it echoed closed behind him, the elevator opened and Courtney stepped out.


	2. That Kiss

**Ch.**** 2  **

****

Courtney made her way out to her car with the large black duffel bag swinging precariously from her shoulder.  Her breath was ragged and tears streamed down her cheeks as she desperately fumbled for her keys. She needed to leave. Suddenly the proximity to this building had become unbearable, and the longer she lingered the faster her heartbeat became. A curse slipped past her lips as she dropped her keys in her hurry to open the car. Crouching, she reached for them, and this time managed to unlock the door. She haphazardly threw her bag on the passenger seat and was silently thankful Rosie was taken care of at a neighbor's apartment. Standing beside the open car door, she turned back to their building one last time. Her blue, watery gaze scanned the exterior and slowly came to rest on the darkened window of their loft. One last tear slid down her cheek, and she turned to get into her car. She didn't notice the light that flashed on to illuminate the window, or the black motorcycle parked in the shadows, as she slowly drove out of the parking lot and away from her happiness.

Jason could barely contain his excitement. He took the stairs two at a time, reaching their loft in seconds. Slowly, he raised his hand and hesitated only a moment before gently knocking on the solid wood of the door. He waited, unable to banish the smile that had crept onto his lips and into his heart. He waited, thinking of how much pain he had caused Courtney, and how he could make it up to her. He waited, impatiently shifting from one boot clad foot to the other. He waited, thinking of the words of love and commitment that were eager to flow from his lips to her ears. He waited… and slowly realized that Courtney was not going to answer his knock. A frown claimed his features, and he slowly pulled out his keys to the loft and slid them into the lock. Pushing the door open he was greeted with darkness and shadow. He slowly stepped over the threshold and turned on the light.

He knew instantly that Courtney wasn't there. He could feel the emptiness of the room envelope him, and he could see the changes in the décor. The room looked just like it had when they had moved in, before Courtney had made it a home; his home. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. With slow deliberate steps he moved further into the abandoned loft. The crunching of glass beneath his feat alerted him to the destroyed picture frame that lay on the floor. He knelt, careful to avoid the glass, and retrieved the frame. It was empty, but he knew what it used to hold. He could only assume that Courtney had taken the photo with her, and this offered his dejected mind a glimmer of hope.

Jason remembered the car he had seen in the parking lot. He was sure that it belonged to Courtney, but then where was she? He turned and left the loft, not bothering to lock it. The pace of a desperate man carried Jason back down the flight of stairs and out into the cold night. He flew through the doors, pausing as he surveyed the empty parking lot. The car was gone. Courtney was nowhere in sight.

Jason didn't know how long he stood there, staring out into the starless sky, his mind despondent and wandering. A light rain began to fall, and he turned his gorgeous blue eyes towards the heavens, silently berating them for the memories they were inflicting upon him with their rain. The rain…

---------------------------------

_He could hear the blood pounding in his ears. His eyes raged red as he stepped into Jake's, his gaze forever searching for the bastard that was hurting Courtney. His only instinct was to protect her, at any cost. Without any thought for himself he lunged at Coleman and issued a passionate, rage induced warning. "You listen to me. You don't touch Courtney again. You don't call her; you don't come to her apartment. The next time you come near her, you die."_

_Coleman stood up, but Jason didn't care. He could vaguely hear the other man's taunts ringing in his ears before he brought his fists in to do the talking for him. He was in the zone, he could feel it. His surroundings melted into oblivion as he concentrated on destroying the threat that was in front of him. He had to protect Courtney…_

_Courtney… suddenly he thought he could hear her voice. There was a note of fear in her tone, and this slowly pulled him back into awareness. She was pleading with him, "No, Jason, Don't!"_

_He turned to look at her, confusion registering in his eyes, his tone harsh, "Get out of here!"_

_She shook her head, her beautiful blue eyes filled with fear and insistence, "No! I don't want you to hurt anyone for me! Come on, Jason, we don't know that Coleman's the stalker, and even if he is, I don't want you to do this! Please, Jason, just come with me."_

_Reluctantly he tossed aside his weapon; a hapless pool cue. Turning back to Coleman, he pierced the wounded man with his icy stare, "Tonight never happened. You come near Courtney again, you're dead."_

_With that he turned and grabbed Courtney by the arm, pulling her out of the bar and into the rain. She roughly pulled away from him and demanded, "What is wrong with you?"_

_Jason frowned, not wanting to discuss this with her, "I'm taking you home."_

_Courtney, however, refused to leave. A myriad of emotions Jason couldn't identify filtered across her face as she shouted back, "What if you had killed Coleman? How am I supposed to feel if you go to prison because of me?"_

_Jason paused. His icy blue gaze danced with her large, warm eyes. For the first time he noticed how disheveled she was. The rain had soaked her hair, causing the long blond strands to hang in locks that clung to her neck and cheeks. He slowly realized that the fear he had seen in her eyes earlier had not been fear of him… it was fear for him. He tried to calm himself down, but his words still carried an edge as he tried to explain, "Look, I gave my word to protect you and I've lost my patience. I want to finish that guy!"_

_Courtney didn't miss a beat. She pointedly countered, "You can't just bust into places and start beating people up, especially when we don't have evidence!" She stopped, her blue eyes searching his face. He swore he could feel her gaze caressing his skin. _

_Softly, Courtney continued, "Jason, I am afraid for you."_

_She moved towards him, her hand gently identifying the cut that still bled from his scalp. "God, look at you, you're still hurt."_

_Jason didn't know what was happening. He could feel the heat radiating from her body; he could feel the soft touch of her hand against his cheek. The rain continued to fall as he tried to avoid the sensation that was developing in the pit of his stomach, "No, it's OK. I'm alright."_

_She would not be deterred. Their eyes locked and they drew closer to one another. She captured his face in both her hands, her voice barely a whisper, "No, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. When I saw you lying on that floor, I thought…"_

_Jason couldn't stand it anymore. The adrenaline from his earlier fight raged through his system   as he faced the woman that held his face. Her fingers branded his skin with sensations he hardly recognized. His hand lightly caressed her arm and then moved to her face. A spark ignited itself between them, and suddenly his mouth claimed hers in a kiss. Their lips moved in unison, both driven by a passion that took them by surprise. He had never felt a need like this before. He yearned to feel more, to taste more. Suddenly, however, he felt her pull away. Reality slowly infiltrated his mind, and Courtney looked at him with confusion and shock in her baby blue eyes. Her words were soft and laced with uncertainty, "This… this is crazy. I love AJ"_

_Her words tugged at his heart. What was he doing? He quickly responded, "I know. It won't happen again."_

_Her eyes again found his. He could see the battle being waged within her mind and her heart. He knew he was the cause of this pain, and he couldn't stand it. She nodded, her voice firm, "It can't._

_He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "It won't." _

_Courtney was clearly distraught. She pushed her hair behind her ear and voiced her concern, "He's probably wondering where I am."_

_Jason couldn't stand to see the despair that settled into her gaze. He nodded, "Ok, I'll take you home. Let's go."_

_She simply stood there, her eyes never leaving his as she slowly shook her head, "No. You have to go to the emergency room."_

_He sighed, "Look, I'm ok."_

_Again she simply shook her head, water streaming down her cheeks in a torrent of raindrops. "I can't be near you. You have to give me your word that you're going to go to the hospital. Promise me!" She yelled, begging him to comply._

_Jason didn't know what to do. He could still feel the heat from her lips on his own. He knew she was right; they couldn't be near each other. "All right," he agreed._

_She nodded slowly, regaining her composure, "go, now. Just make sure that you're okay." Slowly she moved forwards. Her arm brushed against his and his eyes connected with hers. He knew she had felt the shiver of electricity at their touch as well. His gaze dropped to her lips, and his body leaned into hers. Almost inaudibly Courtney whispered, "you promised," before she cautiously turned away from him and disappeared into the night._

---------------------------------

Courtney stood beside her car in the parking lot of the Port Charles Hotel, not caring that the rain was slowly soaking through her clothes. She couldn't help but think of that kiss in the rain; their first kiss.  She gently lifted her tear stained face towards the night, allowing the soft rain to wash away her tears. 


	3. I Love You So Much

**CH.**** 3**

Jason quickly descended the steps into The Cellar, pausing briefly at their base to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim club. He needed to find Courtney, and he was certain Carly would know where she was. His eyes slowly searched the crowded room. Carly was up on the podium giving the club's opening speech. He saw Sonny standing to the side of the dance floor, his eyes filled with love and admiration for his wife. He knew he couldn't go to Sonny, not after the argument they had had. With a sigh Jason ran a hand through his rain dampened hair and stepped back into the shadows, allowing his eyes to search through the crowd thinking that maybe Courtney had come back to work, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

Carly finished her speech and made her way to Sonny, pulling him onto the dance floor for a slow song. Jason remained hidden in the shadows, his eyes still scanning the room. He would talk to Carly after the song.

Suddenly, Jason noticed a woman to his right… she had just come out of the Ladies Room, and for some reason she was walking with one of her hands caught up in her shawl. Curious as to why, Jason let his eyes follow the woman as she peered around the corner and onto the dance floor. Slowly she raised her hand and the shawl fell away to reveal the cold steel of a gun. Jason was in action instantly, but it all seemed to happen in slow motion. The first shot went wild and strayed harmlessly into the bar. Max yelled, "Gun," and Sonny turned around and saw Jason. Their eyes met as Jason flew towards him; Sonny's gaze was filled with terror and confusion, while the harsh blue of Jason's stare never changed. He felt the bullet tear through his flesh, he saw Sonny covering Carly as they fell to the floor, and then everything went black.

Courtney had checked herself into a room at the Port Charles Hotel. She couldn't afford much, but the room was clean and comfortable. She glanced around her surroundings, her eyes lingering on the trail of junk food wrappers and balled up Kleenex that lay scattered on the bed around her. She looked down at herself. She was clad in a comfortable old robe, he hair braided and pulled back off her face. She snorted and mumbled to herself, "God, I am pathetic" as the credits to an old tearjerker movie ran on the television screen. Suddenly the shrill ringing of her cell phone cut through the air, and Courtney felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Something was wrong.

"Hello?" Courtney breathlessly answered the phone, worry already etched on her features. "Carly… calm down! What? I can't hear you! Oh my god… Jason! Is he okay!? I'll be right there." Without another word Courtney threw her robe on her bed and pulled some clothes on. Her mind was reeling. Jason had been shot… that much she had understood. Carly was sobbing through the conversation and she hadn't been able to make out anything beyond that they were at the hospital. So that's where she went.

_Jason was warm. He could feel the rays of the sun lingering on his body, tanning his skin. He smiled. He could hear the ocean in the distance… no, now it was closer. And Courtney. He could hear her laugh. With a smile he gently opened his eyes and found himself on a golden sand beach, lying on a towel, Courtney propped on one elbow directly beside him. They were the only people in sight._

_"Jason, you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?" Courtney protested, her lip turning up in anger, though her eyes were filled with laughter._

_Jason grinned as he let his gaze wash over her. She was in a small red bikini and her bronze skin glistened in the hot sun. "What, I was listening… I promise." He assured._

_Courtney laughed, her blond hair cascading down over her shoulder. "You were not, and I can prove it. What was I talking about?"_

_Jason paused for a moment, his smile reflecting her laughter. "Well… for starters, you wanted to discuss this…" he teased as he slowly brushed his lips against hers, his hand moving her hair off her cheek._

_Courtney made a move as if to object, but Jason was too quick for her. He gently changed their position so that Courtney was lying back against the sand, and he was perched leaning over her. He slowly went in for another kiss, and all her objections were forgotten in the moment._

_Their tongues met and mingled in a dance of perfect symmetry. Jason snaked his hands behind her back and stealthily removed her bikini top. Courtney, having just realized what Jason had done, laughed against his lips, "What are you doing, Jason Morgan?"_

_He opened his eyes and his piercing blue stare met her warm sapphire gaze. Both were infused with the smoldering beginning of passion. "I love you. You know that, don't you? I love you so much Courtney."_

_Courtney nodded and the laughter that had been in her eyes was replaced by devotion and love. "Of course I know that. You tell me every day." She leaned up and kissed him, softly, her tongue slowly tracing his lip. "And I love you. More than anything." _

_Jason smiled. He didn't know how he deserved her, but now that he had her he was never going to let her go. He caught her mouth in another kiss, his hands slowly roaming over her sleek, warm body. Her hands slid over his back as she gently traced his muscles, and then to his chest, and down to the small trail of hair that meandered down from his belly button. _

_The two of them lay alone on that golden beach, the sun glistening off the water and their slick bodies. They proved their love for one another, transforming the emotion into a physical promise. Afterwards, Jason held Courtney in his arms and thanked god that he was alive…_

_He thought he could hear Courtney's voice as he hovered between utopia and slumber, but he couldn't open his eyes. He felt happy and at peace as he drifted to sleep…_

Courtney flew into the emergency room, her eyes finding Carly instantly. The other woman was completely disheveled… and covered in blood. Courtney's gaze met Carly's and both women had tears streaming down their cheeks. Courtney slowly walked towards her, her voice catching in her throat, "Carly… you're covered in blood… not… oh god, please tell me it wasn't Jason?"

Carly wrapped her arms around Courtney, but couldn't say anything. Sonny walked towards them and caught Courtney's eyes, "Courtney… it was Jason. He was hit trying to save me." Sonny paused and Courtney didn't recognize the emotion that flew over her brother's gaze.

Courtney gently pulled away from Carly and wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes, "Is he… I mean, he's alive, isn't he?"

Carly looked back at Sonny, then at Courtney. She was finally able to find her voice, though it was filtered with sobs, "I don't know, honey… he's in surgery. They won't tell us anything." She motioned to the glass wall of the O.R. that was behind them, before turning to Sonny and enveloping him in a hug.

Courtney nodded. Her mind was numb. She couldn't believe this was happening, it was like a dream. She slowly walked towards the O.R. and gently rested her head against the cool glass. It was a blessing she couldn't see anything. She slumped to the ground in desperation and rested her head against her knees, praying softly under her breath that Jason would live.


	4. Love in limbo

**Ch.**** 4**

The hospital waiting room was deserted, the lights dimmed in respect for those unfortunate few who found themselves unable and unwilling to leave the hospital that night. Courtney was one of those unlucky souls. She was curled across the chairs, her neck bent at an uncomfortable position as she drifted between the nightmares of reality and dream. She had refused to leave the hospital, and not even Sonny could muster enough strength to argue with her. Sonny had taken Carly home because he was worried what the stress would do to the baby. He promised his sister he would be back soon, hopefully before Jason emerged from surgery.

Courtney shivered in her sleep, her knees curling further into her chest as she tried to conserve all the heat she could in the dank coolness of General Hospital. A jumble of noise and the sounds of people and equipment moving through a doorway brought her out of her fitful rest. She sat upright, the sleep vanishing from her eyes as she scanned the hall, trying to see what the commotion was about. That's when she saw him. Her heart caught in her throat and her tears threatened to resume their path down her face.

Jason was lying in the midst of chaos, as far as Courtney was concerned. Tubes ran out from bandages and into an array of machines. Several bags of blood and saline slowly worked their way into his system from his IV. She gently rose to her feet, and the jacket that had been covering her fell forgotten to the floor. Her eyes never left Jason as she walked towards him.

The doctors were wheeling him through another set of doors marked 'Hospital Personnel Only', but Courtney didn't care. She followed the entourage slowly, waiting for a moment when she could catch one of the doctor's eyes and plead to know if Jason was going to be alright. They moved the bed into a private ICU room and began to hover over Jason's listless body as the nurses went to work. Courtney lingered in the hall, unwilling and unable to turn away. Finally one of the doctors noticed her and joined her in the recesses of the doorway. He could tell in an instant there was no use asking her to leave.

"Are you family, miss?" He asked, his voice low and cool among the shrill beeps of the machines. Courtney blinked and looked over at the surgeon. She hadn't even noticed him come up.

Her voice was hollow and confused as she answered him, "Family? I…. I… yes, I am family. He is my family." She whispered the last phrase, her eyes gently traveling back to Jason as she said it. "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor hesitated, and Courtney could feel it. She turned towards him, her fear evident in her sparkling blue gaze, "Please tell me… I need to know."

The doctor nodded, meeting her tear filled eyes and answering in a voice that held medical fact and little emotion, "He was shot several times. A bullet punctured his lung, and another graze his liver… we had to remove a kidney."

Courtney's breath caught in her chest as her mind tried to make sense of the injuries, "But… he's going to be okay?" She repeated, needing this simple assurance.

"Mr. Morgan seems to be doing better than anyone has a right to expect, under the circumstances. But I can't give you any guarantees. It's a miracle he survived the surgery. It's going to be touch and go for awhile. Tonight is crucial… if he makes it through until morning, he will have a good shot at a recovery." With these words, and a last look at his patient, the doctor left.

A few minutes later the nurses had Jason settled in. As they were leaving one of them approached Courtney and laid a comforting had on her arm. Courtney's eyes left Jason and traveled to the short, portly woman beside her. She read compassion in her eyes, and heard pity in the older woman's voice. "Honey, you really aren't supposed to be in here." The woman paused, her eyes holding a small forbidden twinkle, "But since I got stuck with the graveyard shift tonight I wouldn't mind the company. You can go sit by him, if you'd like… just mind all the machines." With a reassuring squeeze on Courtney's arm she left.

Courtney's eyes scanned the room, her ears ringing with the steady beep of the heart monitor and the dull echo of the ventilator. She tentatively approached the bed, scooting a chair to Jason's side. She sat, too afraid to touch him, her eyes never leaving his face. She studied his pale features, his closed eyes… the ventilator taped to his mouth. She could see a trace of blood the nurses had missed. Courtney didn't even notice her tears as she silently wept, vowing she would be strong for Jason. She would get him through this. Inevitably, however, sleep claimed her mind and her head lulled to one side, her shuttered eyes still trained on Jason's sickly figure.

Sonny found her like this when he arrived. He knew she had pulled the chair as close as she dared to Jason's bedside and a small smile touched his lips. She was nearly three feet away from the bed. Only Courtney would go to these silly extremes to keep the people she loved safe. He glanced down at the coat he held in his hand. He had found it on the floor of the waiting room, and knew in an instant that Jason must have been out of surgery. He slowly approached his sleeping sister and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her eye. He sighed and looked down on Courtney with dark brown eyes full of sorrow and regret. He had caused this. Jason had risked his life for him, even after everything he had done. He softly laid the jacket over Courtney's sleeping form and brushed his fingers against her cheek, feeling the dampness of her tears that still fell in her sleep. His gaze then traveled to Jason, although he couldn't bear to look at the tubes and machines for long. He quickly turned and left the room, his mind bent on revenge.


	5. That Night

CH. 5

  
It had been a week since the shooting. Courtney sighed as her eyes scanned Jason for any change. He hadn't regained consciousness yet, although he had been taken off the ventilator. The doctors said that this wasn't unusual after such a traumatic injury, but Courtney couldn't help but worry. She gingerly walked further into the room, pulling her habitual chair to the bedside. She took Jason's hand in her own and a smile touched her lips as she felt his warmth.

  
Footsteps sounded in the hall behind her, and she turned in time to see Carly breeze into the room. Carly smiled, not at all surprised to find Courtney with Jason. Her voice was tainted with worry as Carly observed the dark circles under Courtney's eyes, and the pallor of her complexion. "Courtney, you really should take a break… you have been here for the entire week and haven't left for more than a few hours. You have even been sleeping here, if you can call sitting in that horrible chair all night sleeping…." She trailed off, knowing this was not a fight worth waging. Courtney was staying.

  
Courtney glanced at Carly and stood up to envelope the other woman in a hug, "And I know you would be doing the same thing if it were Sonny. Besides, you have been here everyday too." She pulled back, her eyes clouding over as emotions flooded her features, "Speaking of Sonny, where is he? He's hardly been here since this happened. Doesn't he… I mean, doesn't he even care that Jason might have died? To save him?"

  
Carly nodded, walking over to the foot of Jason's bed. She gently squeezed Jason's foot through the blankets and her voice grew somber, "Sonny… he blames himself. He's been here, a lot, he just can never seem to come in while you are here. He feels guilty, Courtney." She turned, her hand resting absently on her abdomen, "He feels so guilty. Jason is his best friend, they're like brothers. And that night…" She paused, unsure if she should continue.

  
Courtney frowned and took a step towards Carly, "That night? What happened that night? I thought Jason was working… did something else happen?"

  
Carly nodded, the tears returning to her eyes. She moved her back to Courtney, her gaze resting on the gentle rise and fall of Jason's chest, "Jason came by, before Sonny left for the club. He… he told Sonny that he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't keep hurting you." Her voice became soft as she again faced Courtney, "He chose you. And Sonny was furious. They had this big argument, and then Sonny fired Jason and threw him out." A tear fell from her eye and she quickly lifted a hand to wipe it away, "I don't know what he was doing at the club. He wasn't supposed to be there, he was supposed to be with you."

  
Courtney didn't know what to say. Her mind was reeling. Jason had chosen her. A smile tainted with sorrow touched her lips as her gaze flooded with tears, "He chose me?" she asked again, not able to believe it. Carly nodded and pulled her into another embrace, "He chose you, honey. He loves you, so much. I told you he did."

  
Courtney suddenly pulled back, pushing Carly away. A look of horror flashed across her face, followed by bitter regret, "That's the night I left, Carly! Oh god, this is my fault! Jason is in here because of me!" Her eyes turned to the sleeping form occupying the hospital bed and love ached in her heart, "He must have gone to the loft to find me… but I was gone. I'd given up because I couldn't take the hurt anymore… he must have seen that I left… oh god, what if he thought I left him? That I gave up on our love?" 

  
Carly's heart was breaking, but her voice remained strong, "Courtney, he knew that you loved him. This is not your fault. You have been with him every step of the way since that night." She lifted her hand and reassuringly clasped Courtney's arm, "You have been his strength. You have been strong for all of us, me, Sonny, Monica… everyone." Carly smiled as she tried to lighten the mood, "Hell, you know all the nurses names and half of their families!"

  
Courtney nodded, though she pulled her arm from Carly and moved away from her, resuming her vigil beside Jason. Her voice was thin, "I could never have left him, Carly. I love him." Carly nodded, a sigh escaping her mouth. She knew there was nothing more she could do. The only comfort left to Courtney would have to come from Jason. She prayed that he woke up soon as she silently turned and left the hospital.

  
Courtney gazed down at Jason, her gaze full of tears. The truth of that night was still sinking in. Jason had chosen her over Sonny, something she had never expected. Sonny had fired him, and he had still wanted her. She smiled despite everything and clasped his hand in her own. She gently bent down and whispered, "I love you. Now and always," in Jason's ear before she closed her eyes and softly brushed her lips against his. A lone tear ran through her eyelashes and fell on Jason's cheek. That's when she felt it.


	6. Dreams in Waking

Ch 6  
  
  
  
Courtney gently bent down and whispered, "I love you. Now and always," in Jason's ear before she closed her eyes and softly brushed her lips against his. A lone tear ran through her eyelashes and fell on Jason's cheek. That's when she felt it.  
  
  
As her lips lingered in the kiss she could feel Jason's breath against her skin. She then felt something that caught her completely off guard: Jason's lips moved against her own, and he grasped her hand with a power fed by passion, longing and love. Courtney's eyes flew open and her gaze was immediately captured by Jason's icy blue stare. He was awake.  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
Jason was drifting through a cloud of memories and illusions. He had thought he was on a golden sand beach, alone with Courtney. As he drifted to sleep, however, his mind took him to another location with the ease typical of transitions within a dream. Slowly he opened his eyes and was greeted by the night sky. Orion raised his sword ready for battle, his belt twinkling and clear above Jason's gaze. Soft whispers of cloud smoldered purple against the brightness of the moon and the stars. He could feel the floor beneath him moving with a gentle sway, and he could hear water lapping against wood somewhere close at hand. Jason raised himself into a sitting position and was greeted by the sight of the mast of a sailboat. Quickly taking in his surroundings he saw he was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. The rays of the full moon illuminated the water in soft, rippling columns. A mild breeze of warm air rustled his hair and brought a smile to his lips. From his right hand side a delicate moan caught his attention, and that's when he saw her. She was a vision in the moonlight, Aphrodite born again from the sea and sleeping on a blanket she shared with him. Her golden hair was spread around her head in tantalizing confusion, and her body was draped in a white dress that moved with the wind and the sway of the sea. She was on her side, curled towards him in a position that was natural and comforting. _  
  
  
Jason was captivated by the goddess that peacefully slept beside him. Leaning towards her he gently brushed a silken lock of hair from her cheek. His touch brought a smile to her face, and her eyes slowly opened, their blue depths still clouded with the mists of slumber. Her voice was a gentle caress, barely louder than the rustle of the wind, "Jason… What are you doing? Why are you awake?"  
  
  
Jason lowered his lips to hers in answer, capturing her mouth in a sensual onslaught of love. "I just can't believe I'm here with you… " he whispered against her lips. Courtney answered with a soft smile, and confusion infused her tone, "Why? Where else would I be?" She slowly raised herself on her elbow, drawing their gaze level.  
  
  
Jason's heart was warmed by her simple reply. She loved him, and she proved it in everything she did. "I don't know… I was just thinking. Sometimes I'm caught off guard by how perfect you are, and I needed to wake you up to make sure that you were real. That you were here. That you are mine."  
  
  
Courtney's cheeks glowed with the gentle rouge of embarrassment, and her sapphire eyes dropped from Jason's gaze. "You always know just what to say to make me forgive you everything… even waking me up in the middle of the night!" she playfully replied, and her eyes climbed to find Jason's again. She lifted her arm and tenderly ran her hand over his cheek and down his jaw. He captured one of her fingers in his mouth and let his teeth graze over the delicate skin before kissing it. He turned his head into her palm and slowly shifted towards Courtney, capturing her mouth in another kiss.  
  
  
Passion quickly enveloped them as they floated on their oasis in the middle of an abyss. They took their time with each other, Jason moving slowly over Courtney's elegant body as if it were the first time. He mapped out his course with maddeningly slow precision and brought her to the edge of reason and back. She returned the torture, her moist lips tasting every inch of his tanned skin. They took each other through the limit of insanity and back, eager for the release only true love offers. At the end of their journey they lay wrapped in each other, their limbs mingling with such perfect confusion that Jason couldn't tell where he ended and Courtney began.  
  
  
As Jason drifted to sleep he could hear voices… at first he ignored them, blaming it on the tricks of the wind at sea. But as he drifted further from lucidity the voices became more pronounced. At last he could distinguish one voice, a voice he could recognize anywhere. It was Courtney, but her tone was sad and tinged with fear, a combination he remembered well from their accident in the snow. Suddenly her words rang clear and he could feel her tender lips on his. Using Courtney's touch as a compass Jason pulled himself out of the fog that had enveloped his mind, and he eagerly returned the kiss. His eyes opened and he found himself caught in Courtney's baby blue gaze._  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
  
Courtney jumped from the shock of seeing Jason's eyes open, but he held her hand firmly within his own. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she desperately caught his lips in another kiss. Relief swamped her voice as she fought to form coherent words, "Jason… oh god, Jason! You're awake! I was so worried… I though you might never come back to me." She paused, waiting for a response, "I should go call a doctor… everyone has been so afraid for you."  
  
  
Jason broke his eyes from Courtney long enough to register his surroundings. "Where am I?" he began, confusion saturating his voice and painting a frown on his features. "Why am I in the hospital?" He fought to sit up, and winced from the surge of pain that shot through his body. Defeated, he slumped back against the bed. He tried to remember what had happened… he had been trying to find Courtney, but she had left their loft. He had gone to the club… and the gun. With a sigh he closed his eyes against the waves of pain that continued to rack through his body.  
  
  
Courtney witnessed this silent struggled as Jason attempted to make sense of his situation. She could see the pain he was in, and strained to hear him when he spoke. "You left… I went to find you, Courtney, and you were gone." He slowly reopened his eyes, needing to reassure himself that she was actually here and that it wasn't another dream.  
  
Courtney nodded through her tears, and raising a hand she gently caressed Jason's cheek, "I know… I know everything. Carly told me what happened, she told me about Sonny and that night." She stopped and took in a reassuring breath. "Jason, I'm so sorry that I left… I just couldn't do it anymore. I love you too much, and the pain was so bad… I couldn't take another second of you pushing me away."  
  
  
Jason watched the emotions play across Courtney's features, and he could read the love in her eyes. Lifting his arm he held her hand against his face, "I know… I couldn't do it anymore, either, Courtney. I've tried to stop loving you. I told myself that the hurt will go away. And maybe it will. But the love won't. Not now, not ever." He paused, frowning as he noticed how pale she was, and the dark circles under her eyes, "Courtney, you don't look very good. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
  
Courtney listened in awe as Jason confessed his love for her. She wanted to throw herself at him and lose herself in his kiss, but she held back. The last thing he needed was her breaking his stitches or bruising another rib. As he went on to comment about her health, laughter filled her gaze, "Jason Morgan, you are the only person I know who can lie at his death bed and notice that I look tired! I'm fine… I've just been so worried about you, baby. I thought I'd lost you."  
  
  
Jason smiled in response, "You could never lose me. I love you, now and forever." Courtney returned Jason's smile, and willingly followed his lead as he drew her close and claimed her mouth with his own. Neither of them noticed the shadow that darkened the doorway, or the man who cast it.


	7. New Surroundings

**Ch.**** 7**

Jason melted into her lips, feeling the softness and the warmth of her skin seep into his own. He drew back and gazed into her eyes, not believing he could have wakened to a reality that held everything he needed and everything he wanted. He drew her close in an embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder. Her hand wound around his body carefully evading the bandages that hid his healing injuries. He noticed the shadow on the ground and his eyes slowly followed it towards the man that stood in the shadows of the doorway. His icy blue gaze met with Sonny's soulful brown eyes and they locked together for a brief moment. Jason pulled back from Courtney, searching for something to say that would draw Sonny further into the room. Before he could, however, Sonny was gone. The sound of quickly retreating footsteps met his ears as a confused frown pulled at his features.

Courtney noticed the change in Jason's mood and turned towards the door. She could hear the footsteps moving down the hall. "Who was that, Jason? Who was here?" Her voice held a note of uncertainty as she turned back to face him, her eyes searching for an answer.

"It was Sonny… He just, I don't know. He just left." Jason quietly responded, sinking back into the pillows on the bed. He winced at the movement and Courtney immediately stood up, "I'm going to go find Monica… the doctors should check you out." She offered a small smile that lit her eyes and aided in masking the dark bags that lived just below them, "And I have to call Carly. I think she might disown me if I don't call her first!" Courtney turned to leave, but at the last moment she looked back and a frown dampened the light her smile had awakened a moment before, "Jason, Sonny… well, he's not himself right now. I'm sure he'll be back. He's been really worried about you."

Jason nodded in response and watched Courtney leave. He gazed down at himself, drawing back the covers and exploring the wounds that had landed him in the hospital. A frown marred his features as he set the blankets back in place, and his voice was dark as he shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Damn it, I hate getting shot."

~ ~

It had been two weeks since the day Jason had woken up and Sonny had not set foot back into the hospital. In fact, neither Courtney nor Jason had heard from him at all. Courtney's brows furrowed as she contemplated her brother and his obvious absence from Jason's recovery. She tried to ask Carly about it and had run into a brick wall. Carly seemed to think Sonny simply needed time, and when she questioned Jason about it she received the same answer. "How can they just accept this?" She wondered out loud as she paced down the hallway and into Jason's room, pushing an empty wheelchair in front of her.

Jason was sitting on the edge of the bed dangling his feet over the side like a child. He turned towards the door as Courtney walked in and quickly jumped to the floor and caught her in a kiss. He could feel her smile against his lips before she pulled away in protest, "Jason, stop it! You are just getting released today and you have to take it easy!"

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist so he could examine her face at his leisure. She seemed to glow. Her skin was flawless and devoid of all makeup except for a light brushing of powder that made her eyelids shimmer. He brought his fingers up to trace her jaw line and slowly drew his thumb across her lips. "I would have been out of this dump a week ago if it hadn't been for you making me stay here. I've been telling you I feel fine, but you just had to listen to Monica, didn't you?"

A slow smile flirted across Courtney's mouth as she tilted her head to one side, "Monica is your doctor and she said you needed the full two weeks." She paused and her tone grew sultry, "Besides, I've made it worth your while, haven't I?"

Jason watched the smile that grew on Courtney's lips and nodded in response, "Yeah, I guess the extra week wasn't all bad." He lowered his mouth to hers in another passionate kiss and captured Courtney's hand to lead her back towards the bed. Taking a step backwards, however, he ran his foot into the wheelchair and frowned in confusion. "What the heck is this?"

Escaping the entanglement of Jason's embrace Courtney pulled the wheelchair around to face Jason and motioned for him to sit down, "Well, you did plan on checking out today, didn't you?" Perplexed, Jason stood where Courtney had left him and rested his hands on his hips while his voice dripped with disdain, "I hope you don't mean I'm supposed to get in that thing. There is no way I'm letting you push me around in a wheelchair!"

Courtney mimicked his stance as her own hands came to a rest on her hips, "It's hospital policy. You can't leave unless you are wheeled out. Now get in." It was quickly evident, however, that Jason had no intention of listening to her. Her voice adopted a note of authority as her eyes narrowed, "Listen, Morgan, you are either getting in this chair and letting me help you outside or you can stay here." She jerked a thumb towards the bed, "It's up to you, but I'll let you know that I'm going home."

Jason took a minute to contemplate his options. His eyes slid from the narrow hospital bed to Courtney. From the bed to Courtney's gorgeous sapphire eyes. He turned and again stared at the bed. Again his eyes slid back to Courtney and his gaze rested on her mouth. He ran his tongue over his own lips in response and when he answered his voice was filtered with irritation, "Fine! I've been in this place a month and I just want to go." Jason's eyes glistened with irritation as he stalked forward and deposited himself in the chair. 

Courtney watched the pout grow on Jason's face and tried to mask the smile that grew on her lips. She slowly bent down and grazed his protruding bottom lip with her teeth before pressing her mouth into his, "Thank you. Now, let's get out of here." 

Jason stepped off the elevator and his eyes immediately searched the door to Sonny's penthouse. Courtney noticed the frown that hovered over Jason's deep blue eyes and sought out his hand, capturing it in her own. "Hey, don't worry. You said he just needs time, and then he'll come around. It will be okay."

Jason nodded, "I know. I know this is how Sonny is, this is how he copes. It's just…" He trailed off and his eyes found Courtney's. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "I know. I miss him too. It can't be much longer." She looked over her shoulder and slowly drew Jason to his own door, "Now, just wait a minute. Stand right here… good." She instructed as she moved him directly in front of the door. He looked at her with a question ready on his tongue before she interrupted, "Okay. Since you said that we should stay here because things are heating up in the business, and this place is protected, I went out and got some things… you know, to spruce the place up a bit. I want it to be a surprise."

Courtney stepped behind him and raised herself on her toes so she could cover his eyes with her hands. She motioned for Max to open the door and gently nudged Jason into the room. They both heard the door close behind them. "Now, tell me the truth when you see it… I can always change it." She continued, her smile warming a voice that was tainted with nervousness. Slowly she removed her hands and Jason opened his eyes to a room that was utterly unrecognizable.

Courtney had redone the entire apartment. Jason couldn't believe the sight that assailed his eyes. The penthouse had always been a place for him to stay, but it had never been a home. Allowing his eyes to wander freely over the new surroundings Jason took a few tentative steps into the room. Courtney had given him her trust and her love, and now she had given him a home. She had given him everything and what had she received in return? Anger from a brother she was only beginning to know, danger that now infused her every move, and the love of a man who took lives for a living. Jason lowered his eyes in shame and ran a hand through his short brown hair.

Courtney walked forward as Jason did and held her breath as he studied the room. Her gaze was fixed on Jason's face and she could feel his eyes moving over the penthouse. She witnessed the frown claim his features and her heart dropped to her knees, "Jason?" She ventured, running her hand down his arm, "Baby, what's the matter? I can change it if you don't like it… I kept all of your old stuff. We can have it moved back in."

Jason turned to examine the angel at his side and quickly shook his head. "No, no… I like it. I just can't believe you would do this for me. You don't know how much I appreciate this." His voice was smooth and calm though it was tainted with an emotion Courtney didn't recognize. Jason's gaze dropped to her lips and he bent his head to capture Courtney's mouth with his own. "Thank you" he whispered before passion ignited their kiss and coherent thought was abandoned.

With a sly smile Courtney carefully evaded Jason's lips. Her eyes had darkened to cobalt that sparkled with desire, and her voice was low and burned with intensity, "You know, I redid the bedroom too. Do you want to see it?"

Jason gazed down at the deity in his arms and love momentarily banished all previous thought from his mind. He returned her sly smile and stole a kiss before he captured her hand and drew her to the stairs. They climbed the steps as the mists of passion were ignited by love and injected into their blood. Gentle caresses and soothing words of devotion flowed from their souls as their minds were forgotten, and afterwards Jason held Courtney in his arms, her ear to his heart. He slept and forgot the world; at least for that one night.


	8. Dreaming of Rosie

**Ch.**** 8**

_Jason found himself standing outside an old Victorian mansion in the middle of lush green countryside. The sun was just setting against a hill and the sky was ablaze with orange and yellow wisps of cloud that huddled above the horizon. The old house was speckled with broken windows and falling shingles, and the encroaching shadows intensified the menacing feeling the decrepit structure emanated. Facing the mansion was an overgrown lawn that sustained mainly dandelions and clover, though the occasional knee high cluster of grass would challenge the weeds. Beyond the lawn was a hedge, taller than he was and badly kept. It ran like a wall at the edge of the lawn and turned at either end to form a square. As Jason slowly walked towards it he realized it was a maze. The entrance to the maze loomed against the shadows directly in front of him and he paused, not wanting to enter the ragged wall of bush as the light was fleeing the sky and casting everything into darkness._

_That's when he heard it. A feeble cry coming from somewhere inside the mess of brambles yelled his name and beckoned him inside. He stepped forward, drawn by the sweet voice, and was hastily swallowed by the maze. He frowned and an unsettling feeling turned in the pit of his stomach. Looking back over his shoulder he saw that there was no longer an opening in the hedge behind him: the entrance was gone._

_ "Jason…" the sweet voice summoned again, the tone holding neither urgency nor anger. "Jason…" the word whispered around him, swirling in the wind and mingling with the mists. "Jason…" the voice called one last time as it penetrated his mind and infused his senses with a silent command. His feet moved without his asking and carried him on a road that was mapped out by an unknown source. He began to walk with more urgency as he felt his destination approach, and soon he had reached the center of the maze._

_The end of his journey brought him into a clearing that was just as unkempt as the rest of the property. The darkness was throwing odd shadows on the surrounding brambles and the wind sailed in his ears and carried the moaning voices of creatures hidden by the night. In the middle of his path stood a woman who seemed to glow with a mysterious energy. Her light held the shadows at bay and her beauty silenced the devious monsters of dusk. Jason moved towards her without realizing his actions. She stood with her arms open in welcome, her white gown snapping in the wind and contouring her body as if she wore nothing at all. Her hair fell in a stream of molten gold down her back and strands ran against her face as they were caught by the gusts of wind. It was Courtney._

_Jason walked into her arms and held her face within his hands. He let his lips hover just above hers as he gazed into her pure blue eyes before he claimed her mouth with his own. The kiss was sensual and loving as their tongues met in a rhythmic dance neither had known before it had been created by the other's tongue. She slowly nibbled his lip and forced a smile to touch his face. He returned the favor._

_Jason was basking in the warmth of her glow when their kiss began to flounder… he found Courtney licking his face with her tongue and he could no longer find her lips with his mouth. Courtney continued with this strange style and Jason was unable to stop her... his eyes flew open and his sight was assailed with the image of two large brown eyes, a wet black nose and hot rancid breath_.

----------------------------------------

"Rosie!" Jason moaned as he gently pushed the dog away. With a disgusted frown he quickly wiped off his face with the sheet before he turned onto his back. His eyes slid to the sleeping form beside him and a smile returned to his lips. He lifted himself on his elbow and quietly studied the muse that lightly snored beside him.

Courtney woke to Jason's adoring gaze. He ran his fingers over her cheek and claimed her lips with his thumb. She smiled through sleepy eyes and caught his fingers inside her teeth, running her tongue over their tips. Jason grinned in return as his eyes darkened with desire. He kissed her half opened eyelids and her nose, eventually claiming her lips with his own. She moaned against his mouth, breaking the kiss for a moment to mumble, "You know... I expect to be woken like this every morning." Jason ran his hand through her tangled hair and answered with a voice broken with sleep, "I think we can arrange that. But from now on Rosie sleeps downstairs."

Courtney's eyes opened and confusion swam in their depths, "Downstairs?" Her gaze moved over Jason's shoulder to where Rosie sat on the floor, her head resting on the bed and drool pillowing on the sheet. Laughter filled Courtney's voice as she protested, "Aww, baby, she's just trying to tell you she loves you."

Jason frowned through the smile that caught his features as he looked back at Rosie. "I don't care. The dog is going downstairs." His gaze found Courtney's and he continued, "I would much rather get my good morning kiss from you." He leaned in to kiss her again and grazed her protruding lip with his teeth, "Although Rosie does have better breath than you in the morning."

Courtney laughed as she hit Jason's chest in mock outrage, "Well, then, I guess that means I should get up." She began to climb out of bed but Jason caught her in his arms and nuzzled her neck with his cheek, "No, no. You are staying right here with me." He moved to pin her beneath his body and smiled as her arms twined around his neck. Their mouths met and continued the dance they had begun in Jason's dream. Her hands moved over his back and her fingers outlined his muscles. Jason felt a shiver run up his spine as her light touch tickled and teased his senses.

Afterwards they lay in each others arms glowing from the magic they had just shared. Courtney rested her head in the crook of Jason's shoulder and traced winding shapes over his chest with her finger. Her eyes lazily searched the room and eventually fell on the clock. She suddenly sat upright and the sheet that had covered her pillowed forgotten around her thighs.

Jason watched her with obvious admiration infiltrating his icy blue gaze. "What's the matter?" he wondered, his tone relaxed as he watched her frantically scramble from the bed.

Courtney's tone was tainted with worry, "I have to work this morning! I'm going to be late... damn it, I'm always late. Elizabeth is going to love telling Bobbie about this one." She frowned as she found some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later Jason heard the shower start and just as quickly he heard it end. She bustled back into the room with her hair caught up in a ponytail and dressed in a pair of jeans and casual blue shirt. She sat on the end of the bed to pull some socks on, and Jason seized the opportunity to wrap his arms around her from behind.

Courtney couldn't help but smile as Jason's hands rested on her stomach and his head lulled against her shoulder.  "Jason… I've really got to go." She turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek before trying to stand up. Jason held her against him and shook his head in disgust, "that pitiful excuse for a kiss won't get you out of here very fast ." Crushing his lips to hers he let her stand after a few moments. "Now that is a goodbye kiss." He grinned when finished, proud of himself. Courtney simply shook her head in amusement as she walked through the door, "I'll be off around 4. Take it easy today."

A smile was still on her face as Courtney bounded down the steps of the penthouse, taking them two at a time. The living room was still blanketed with shadows and she failed to notice the man who sat on the couch. Grabbing her coat and purse she slipped on her shoes and headed for the door. The voice stopped her dead in her tracks as she tried in vain to swallow her fear.

"You can't leave." Sonny said in a tone that held no emotion and little volume. Courtney sighed and turned a pair of angry eyes towards the couch, "Sonny! What the hell do you think you are doing? You scared me half to death!"

He stood and looked at her, his large brown eyes swimming with fear and uncertainty, "You have to help me," he began, approaching her as she stood beside the door.

Courtney watched her brother, trying to decipher the emotions evident on his features. Her voice was mingled with curiosity and worry as she wondered, "Help you do what?"

Sonny took another step towards her and continued to speak as if Courtney hadn't said a word, "I owe Jason my life, I own him everything… but you are my sister. I have to protect you. I have to keep you safe… tell me how I can do that when I owe Jason so much. Tell me how I can protect you and not take you away from him!"

Courtney frowned as Sonny ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. She took a step away from him as his voice began to rise, and worry grew in her tone, "Sonny… calm down, okay? I am safe. You don't have to do anything for me; you don't owe me a thing. You know Jason loves you, Sonny, but you can't force us to be apart. It doesn't make any sense… I am your sister; loving Jason doesn't put me in any more danger than I would be in already. You don't have to do anything."

Sonny's eyes grew erratic as she spoke, and his voice continued to rise as he yelled, "Bullshit! I need to do something! I need to keep my family safe! This is my responsibility!" His arm snaked out and slammed the wall beside Courtney's ear with a deafening thud, causing her to jump in both shock and fear. "Tell me what to do!" He continued to rant, paranoia and helplessness edging his mind towards insanity.

Jason's voice boomed from the stairs as he arrived to interrupt Sonny's ravings, "Sonny! That's enough!" He quickly moved across the floor as he tugged a shirt over his head. He took Courtney by the hand and drew her away from her brother.

Sonny looked at Jason and his eyes filled with shame. His gaze found the floor as he mumbled, "Jason… I'm, uh, I'm glad to see you up…" He trailed off as rational thought evaded his lips and he quickly turned and left the penthouse, leaving both Jason and Courtney to stare after him with confusion uniting their features.

After a few minutes Courtney shifted her gaze to Jason and her eyes searched his for answers. "Jason, something is wrong with Sonny." Jason only shook his head in response, running a hand through his hair as worry penetrated his gaze, "I know… he's never been this bad before. I didn't expect this to happen again."

Courtney's eyes widened in surprise, "again?"


End file.
